


Party Time

by DelicateTaleOfBliss



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Howard's wedding day, M/M, maybe a little porny, sex in the honeymoon suite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateTaleOfBliss/pseuds/DelicateTaleOfBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No shagging at me wedding! Promise me, Mark!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Time

"Why me?" Chuckling slightly, but also releasing a sigh, Mark continues to nurse his lukewarm cup of coffee on the breakfast table.

  
"Because." The voice continues on the other end of the phone. "...You can do all that puppy eye stuff, he'll won't refuse you, Marko." Building up someone's confidence has never been a strength of Gary's, especially at how shit he is at doing it when it comes to himself. "...He's a push over when it comes to you, everyone is!" Hearing Gary's attempt, causes him to giggle.

  
"If I am as good as you make out, he would of invited me in the first place."

  
There's silence for a mere moment, proving that the younger man is right, not of course he'll admit to that. "Please, Mark. I really wanna go and I _really_ want to see you...in a suit."

  
Rolling his eyes, Mark surrenders. "Right, OK. I'll have a word, but...I'm not making any promises, so don't blame me, alright?"

  
"Yes! I knew you would!" Gary chuckles.

  
"Anyway...what do you have planned for today?"

  
Shifting around in the spacious bed, he grins at his naked body. "Well...I've just woken up to your call, actually." Silently he laughs, expecting exactly what Mark's going to say.

  
"Just woken up?! Gaz, it's ten- thirty! Are you just gonna lie in bed all day then?"

  
"I could do, but it would be even better if you joined me...after all I am feeling kinda hor-"

  
"Goodbye, Gaz." Loudly Mark laughs and ends the call. 

  
\---------------------------

  
It's three days since the call and today is the day. After having spent the last two days begging and then last minute suit shopping, (where of course he ended up dragging Gary to every possible clothing shop in London) Mark won Howard over, which means they are officially invited to his wedding today...under _one_ rule:

  
**_"No shagging at me wedding! Promise me, Mark!"_ **

  
"I still can't believe he said that." Gary rolls his eyes and adjusts his mirror. "...We're not that bad, I mean...if the paps haven't worked out we're at _it_ and seeing one another behind closed doors..."

  
Mark screws his face up at the phrase _'at it'_. "Maybe because we're not constantly touching and kissing one another in public everytime we get a spare moment." Ever since the _Progress Tour_ came to an end, Mark and Gary finally decided to stop hiding their feelings after all the years of knowing one another and they've been dating in secret since that day, only with their bands mates aware of their current relationship, nobody else knows...for now. 

  
Playfully the blonde taps his friend's thigh and pinches it. "...Obviously they've never watched our live performances then."

  
Mark shakes his head and bites his bottom lip, hiding a possible smile. "Come on, we're going to be late." Pointing Gary into an empty space in the crammed car park, finally it's time to watch their best friend get married.

  
\----------------------------

  
"Ah, there you are." Suddenly a finger taps Mark's shoulder, almost causing him to drop his slice of cake out of his grip. "No Barlow?"

  
"'ey up, mate!" Placing the paper plate down, instantly he throws his arms tightly around Howard's waist. "I'm so happy for ya!"

  
Humming softly, he hasn't stop smiling since seeing Katie arrive at the church this afternoon. "...Thanks, Mark. I'm a very happy and lucky man, trust me. I'm going to be smiling about this day for years to come." Staring at his newly wedded bride who's taken to the dance floor with Howard's two daughters, he continues to beam and glow into their direction, Mark's such a sucker for wedding's, he even cried throughout the vows and ended up blowing his nose on Gary's pocket hanky.

  
"That's great to hear, How. Really made up for you... both me and Gary are really made up for you of course." Narrowing his brow, Howard folds his arms across his chest. "...Er...did I say something...wrong?"

  
"Where exactly is Gary? Not planning on going behind the bushes are the pair of you?" Even speaking those words causes both Howard and Mark to bark out a laugh.

  
"Uhh...that's terrible. No actually, he went off speaking to one of your mates. He does DJing and was speaking about a piano he was interested in buying and asked Gary what the best brand was, no idea how a DJ can play a piano...but you've always made friends with the bizarre."

  
"Yeah that's true, I mean...I am friends with _you_ and Gary...and you're _both_ fuckin' bizarre!" Loudly they share another laugh, until they're shortly interrupt by a small child, who tugs onto Howard's suit jacket.

  
"Grandma wants you, Daddy!" Happily the small brown haired girl jumps up and down on the spot, reaching up to her father.

  
Howard chuckles and glances at Mark, whilst rolling his eyes and reaching down to lift his daughter up. "I'll speak later, mate. Make sure you come over before you leave. It'll be nice to see you, Gaz and Jay before the honeymoon!"

  
"I will mate. Have a great night." Patting his friend on the back, once again Mark is left alone. Glancing around the room, he sees so many unfamiliar faces, apart from Jason...who's currently trying to chat up an ex dancer from the _Beautiful World tour_. Laughing silently to himself, he decides to go hunt down a toilet. After all this is a hotel, there has to be _one_ somewhere. Walking up the crimson carpet on the stairs, he's greeted by thirty odd numbered doors and not a single one is labelled as a toilet. _Great_.  
Ten doors and ten 'Hello, is anyone there?'s later, Mark's patience is running out. Good thing he isn't bursting. Opening door _'28'_ , he pushes it open and peers through the darkness. "Hel- this is useless!" Loudly he groans, removing his hand from the door handle, but before he's able to try the next door along, a hand grips around his wrist and forces him inside the open door. "What the-"

  
"Shhh." A hand is immediately slapped across his mouth, muting his questions or possible cries for help. "It's me you daft sod, what took you so long?!" The blonde grins, whilst slowly removing his palm from Mark's mouth.

  
Still with his heart thumping in his chest, he frowns at the sight of Gary standing looking smug in front of him. "What took _me_?! Where the 'eck did you go?! I was left stood like a fool on my own eating cake for the past twenty minutes! I only came up here for a pee in a bloody toilet, but I haven't been able to fi-" Abruptly his speech comes to an end. Gary lips firmly press against the throbbing pulse in the younger man's neck and his knees weaken at the feel. "...Oh, christ..." He mumbles, reaching out to grip Gary's suit jacket for support.

  
"I texted you...you silly sod. I was up here waitin' all that time...just to get you on your own." Replacing his lips with his tongue, carefully he runs it up towards Mark's jawline, whilst he gently squeezes his growing erection through his tight feeling trousers. "...I've been dying to touch you ever since the ceremony..."

  
Mark's head drops backwards against the oak door creating a hollow thud, feeling Gary's hand add more pressure "...We...we can't...not here. We promised How-"

  
"Howard is busy with his new wife. He doesn't care what we get up to." Palming a little harder, if he continues doing this any longer, he will just make him come in his pants.  
"...You're awful, Gaz."

  
"You love me being a bad boy, don't you?" Skilfully he unclasps Mark's belt through the darkness with one hand, before wrapping an arm around the smaller man's waist. "...You've looked bloody stunnin' today. Seriously." He eyes up Mark's bowtie and flutters continue to grow in the pit of his stomach. How he got so lucky, he will never know. 

  
Mark's cheeks burn at the compliment and feels his back being pulled away from the closed door. "...So did you, Mr Barlow. Like always." Pressing their lips together, passionately they begin to kiss. Mark automatically opens his mouth by the feel of their touching lips and Gary slides his tongue inside. Walking backwards, they end up falling onto the bed behind, which has been made up using silk sheets, _Mark's favourite_. Grunting in response, he runs his hand up Gary's shirt, stroking his bare skin whilst their tongues fight for dominance. Unbuttoning his shirt, one button at a time and tugging at his tie, right now he has better ideas about it...but they have to wait until later. Gary obeys the silent instruction and removes his suit jacket along with his now creased white shirt.

  
"You drive me insane, lad." Squeezing Mark's arse through the tightly fitted material, it does wonders for his image and Gary's mind, of course.  
Working down the blonde's chest, Mark's tongue is drawn to his left nipple. Sucking and biting and watching him squirm in response underneath his body. Stroking his hand across Gary's light chest hair, he pulls back for a moment to admire the view in front of him.

"...You know, anyone could come in here any second now...or Howard and Jay could come looking for us..."

  
Gary's lips twitch into a mischievous smile, whilst reaching upwards to rest his hands onto Mark's shoulders. "Well...if that's the case. We better be quick." Before Mark's able to smile back, swiftly they change positions. Mark's face drops into the red silk on the mattress and he feels Gary's hard dick pressing against his covered backside.  
"Jesus..." Shakily he mumbles, squeezing himself through his trousers. The sound of a zip being pulled down is music to his ears and his teeth crash together. At long last, his trousers are also unzipped and tugged to rest around his ankles, soon followed by his briefs. There's silence, apart from their heavy breathing.

  
Feeling Gary's press a finger into his mouth, followed by another, causes his cock to harden at the feel of his flesh against his tongue. "Suck." Gary instructs in a husky demanding voice. Doing as he says, Mark begins sucking on the two fingers which are in his mouth, flicking the tip of his tongue against the fingertips, causes Gary to abruptly remove them, for obvious reasons. Dropping to his knees, he begins inserting one of his wet fingers into Mark's entrance, seconds later adding the other, thrusting them and feeling the warm muscles clench around his limbs. "...Always...so tight." Blowing warm air against his lovers backside, after a few more thrusts, sharply he pulls them out, only to replace them with his tongue.

  
"F...Fuck! Gary...oh, God." Pushing his face into the material spread across the bed and bucking backwards into Gary's face, Mark's teeth sink into the fabric of the silk whilst pumping his own throbbing dick. Gary's tongue presses against Mark's hole and licks in short strokes, down towards his balls, grinning slightly as he does. "...Please...please...fuck me." Pleading out his confession seconds later, his words come out muffled against the material, but audible to Gary's ears. Removing his tongue and tasting Mark on his taste buds, which turns him on even more, he wraps a fist around his own hard dick and gives it a few strokes, before slowly pushing inside of his friend. "Oh! Oh..." The younger man groans in a mixture of both pain and pleasure, his own saliva acting as lube.

  
"Remind...ughhh...remind me to always carry lube with me...when we see one another." Gary sinks fully inside, until deciding to slowly buck his hips. They haven't got long, due to the fact that neither of them are far off from releasing, and of course...they have to hurry if they don't want to be plastered on the front page of the N ** _ews Of The World_** for fucking at their best mate's wedding.

  
Once relaxed by Gary's movements, reluctantly he spreads his legs apart more, giving him better access. "...Harder." Hearing Mark's demand, he places both hands onto his small hips, whilst pounding deep inside. Slow and hard, then he rapidly increases the speed. "Oh...yeah...there...right there!" Choking out the words, he stretches his arms further up the bed, discovering something unusual make contact with his hands. Peering through one of his eyelids, he notices flower petals in his fist. _How strange_. Dropping them back onto the bed when Gary hits the spot deep inside of him which causes him to see stars, quickly he thrusts a fist against his dick in the same speed as Gary's hips.

  
"F...Fuck...Mark...I'm gonna-"

  
"Come in me, Gaz. I want...I want...to feel you..." He mumbles, feeling his own warm liquid spread across his palm. It only takes a few more thrusts and that's exactly what he does. Filling Mark with his load, he ends up pulling out and shooting the rest onto his naked backside.

  
"Fuckin' hell, Mark!" Collapsing on top of his boyfriend, his own come sticks to the bottom of his torso from Mark's skin. Minutes after Gary releasing, Mark copies his actions, calling out Gary's name at the top of his lungs and feeling exhausted by their quick love making session.

  
\-------------------

  
Lolling his head backwards onto the centre of the now messy looking bed, Mark pulls up his trousers and fastens the belt. Music continues to blast down stairs, so thankfully they don't have to worry too much about calling out one anothers names earlier. "That was bloody...amazin'." Beaming at the blonde who runs his fingers through his own hair in the mirror, it's pretty pointless Gary trying to sort his hair out, especially in almost complete darkness.

  
"Can say that again. We need more friends who are getting married, _just_ so we can do this again!"

  
"I do wonder about you sometimes, Gary Barlow." Loudly Mark chuckles, whilst giving himself a quick brush down to remove the creases. It's kind of obvious what's just happened, but everyone will be pretty much wasted by now, it will be hard to notice. Gary slips his arms through his suit jacket and re buttons it.

  
"Right. I'm ready...I think?"

  
"Yeah me too."

  
Gary wraps an arm around Mark's waist and pecks his lips for the final time. "Good. Now take me to this cake...I'm dying to try it!"

  
"Don't have a go at me when you've gained a few pounds because of it." Playfully he pokes Gary's covered stomach whilst they walk over towards the door.

  
"Ah, don't worry about that. I have you to exercise me..."

  
\--------------

  
"There you are!" Jason waits at the bottom of the stairs with a huge grin on his face. Mark was first to leave the hotel room, that way things didn't look _too_ suspicious.

  
"Alright, Jay?" Forcing out a convincing smile, an arm slides across his shoulders.

  
"Howard was looking for you...oh, and Gaz. He was certain you two were up to something."

  
Nervously Mark giggles, whilst walking back over towards the area where the half eaten food is neatly set out. "Oh, no no. I went to the loo and er...Gaz went to...erh...get a drink."

  
"You know what Howard's like, mate. He loves you both and doesn't want either of you getting hurt by the press and all that, anyway..." Clearing his throat, he lowers his voice. "...You know that girl from the tour...Lucy is her name...I think that's what she's called..." The story ends up going on longer than expected, basically, Jason ended up chatting her up and by the end of it she turned out not to be interested in him. Especially with what he had in mind on how to end this night. Thankfully before he got into _too_ much detail of their conversation, Gary arrives with a beaming smile plastered across his face and a large glass of red wine in his hand.

  
"Evenin' lads!" Grinning at Mark, he turns and looks at Jason who's stood beside him.

  
"Gaz! Finally! God, we were getting worried you got lost. It's a huge hotel, isn't it?"

  
"Oh I wont be too far, Lander. Either sniffing around the food or perched at the bar." He chuckles, embracing his friend into a quick hug, whilst winking at Mark as he does so.

  
"Anyway...I've got something to tell you. See that girl over ther- wait...Mark, what on earth do you have in your hair?" Jason frowns and picks out a single rose petal.

  
Mark's jaw stiffens and he works his mouth where no words are spoken. "Oh...I...er..."

  
"I didn't know there was a rose garden around?"

  
"It's probably from little Lola, she had a basket full of confetti." Gary chirps in and receives a silent _'thank you'_ from Mark.

  
"Kids, ay?" Dropping the petal to the floor, he eyes up Howard who comes walking into their direction. "There you are! Look who I've found!"

  
"Don't tell me...you found them having a shag in the bushes outside?" Howard laughs at his own over used joke, before popping a peanut into his mouth from the table.

  
"Well, actually...I found a ros-"

  
"Howard, have you heard about Jase's little chat up with an ex dancer from one of the tours?" Mark blurts out, saving his own skin, which causes Gary to quietly giggle whilst sipping his wine.

  
"Oh, really? I knew you two would get it on, I should make a job of this! Much better pay than being in that _lousy_ band." Grinning widely at his friend, it seems Howard is high on love tonight and playing match maker with all the singles he can find. "Didn't speak too crude to her did you?"

  
"Well actually I said to her...as soon as we've finished here why don't we-"

  
"Gaz?" Howard interrupts, bringing his attention to the blonde who stands along side Mark at the table. Squinting his eyes, his gaze is brought to Gary's shirt underneath his blazer. "Erm...your shirt? You've buttoned it up wrong?" All heads to turn Gary's body. _He's right_. Gary's cheeks burn a bright red and the game is given away the second his eyes fall onto Mark.

_Maybe they really are obvious after all._

 

 

 


End file.
